1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer or the like, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus in which a paper-feed or paper-discharge tray is swingably supported on its related unit member, which unit member is openably and closably mounted on the main body of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in accordance with the tendency toward smaller copiers or printers, paper-feed or paper-discharge trays have generally been configured so that they extend outside the main body of the apparatus and are detached from or folded within the main body until needed.
A detachable tray has, however, the disadvantages that, for example, it is troublesome to detach and reattach the tray, and the tray is apt to be damaged or lost as a result of handling.
A foldable tray has the disadvantage that, for example, a sheet material (transfer material) on the tray must be temporarily removed at every operation of processing for removing jamming or the like, and the transfer material is apt to be dropped and damaged at that time.